Le dio forma
by Soly Stalin A7X
Summary: Porque él era un fantasma, y él le dio identidad. Era espectral, pero él se encargó de darle consistencia. Era un vaso de barro, pero Manuel Aringarosa, se encargó de darle forma. #Dedicado a Flor Lupin#


N/A: este pequeño fic va de regalo a mi amiga Flor-Lupin Sparrow. Mi queridosa amiga, que ayer cumplimos un largo añote de amistad ^^, esto es para ti. Sé que debí entregártelo el miércoles, pero te expliqué por interno por qué no pudo ser.

Fic situado en los inicios de Aringarosa y Silas. Este albino hermoso me da bastante ternura, y espero haberlo interpretado bien.

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad del genio Dan Brown. Este fic no tiene ningún fin lucrativo.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,…,.,.,.,.

Recordó que en ese momento estaba vivo, más que nunca tal vez. Lo sintió en su sangre, en cada partícula de cuerpo que le dolía a horrores y en el hambre que lo debilitaba por completo. Pensó que estaba muerto, en verdad así lo prefería. El dolor de las heridas y de la debilidad era lacerante y la nada era mucho mejor que experimentar tanto sufrimiento.

Quería abrir los ojos, pero sentía que sus párpados blanquecinos le pesaban una tonelada. Adolorido por algo que no recordaba todavía, se acurrucó más en las mantas que parecían estar adheridas a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Estaba rodeado de un calor acogedor que lo abrasaba y reconfortaba, y aquel hallazgo fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer que esas orbes color carmín se dejaran ver por fin.

una estancia clara. Clara como su piel, como su cabello, como ese cuerpo que su padre antaño tanto despreció. La luminiscencia de esa sala lo encandiló, pero vio a Jesús en la pared y eso lo alivió.

Jesús… Jesús… Jesús, a quien tanto le había enseñado clamar de pequeño su madre y a quien recordaba como un hombre de rostro sereno y tranquilo que pintaban en los cuadros. Él había ido a salvarle. Él lo había recogido.

Y en la mente atormentada y nublada del fantasma, que yacía allí tumbado, cuando escuchó la voz del mágico ser hablándole, supo que le debía la vida.

Aún en un estado de constante delirio, recordaba que el santo, el todo poderoso, le había dado de comer. Pero de eso ya hacía varios días. Jesús ya no le hablaba, y había recuperado paulatinamente la consciencia así como la movilidad.

Había podido examinar la habitación en la que se encontraba cuando los rayos solares, impiadosos siempre, daban en la ventana y en su blanquísima faz. No se parecía a Marsella en nada, menos a la cárcel de Andorra donde pasó recluido un tiempo incontable. Era un sitio extraño que sus ojos rojos escrutaron con avidez, intentando reconocer un cuadro, una pared, una de las extrañas posiciones del sol.

Aún le quedaba por resolver quién lo había salvado ¿Qué persona se habría tomado la molestia de curarle?. Era algo que no sabía y ciertamente le inquietaba el alma, necesitaba con urgencia averiguar todas estas cosas. Sea quien fuese el piadoso desconocido, el fantasma sentía un agradecimiento sin fin.

La cárcel que lo hubo mantenido preso tanto tiempo, no era más que un recuerdo doloroso y demasiado cercano. Con el cuerpo y la mente deseando no volver, el fantasma estaba dispuesto a hacer todo con tal de mantenerse lejos de allí. No sabía su nombre, ni sus pasatiempos, mucho menos recordaba quien era en su pasado, pero sí sabía que sus manos, níveas y largas, se habían teñido de color rubí en más de una ocasión. Pensando en esto y en mucho más, se estremeció de pavor al pensar en el solo hecho de retornar a esa vida.

No quería, huía de su pasado y no deseaba tener peor futuro encerrado en una prisión.

«Claro que no, no quiero», Se dijo el fantasma intentando no pensar en aquello. Pero como la mente posee esos círculos tan contradictorios en los que uno suele enredarse, se vio recordando las burlas en la cárcel, las múltiples palizas que recibió por la mano dura de los gendarmes, los insultos que le propinaron, su vida insatisfecha.

En estos recuerdos estuvo inmerso un buen lapso. Cerró sus ojos con pupila rojiza y visualizó aquellos rostros que mortificaron cada segundo de esos 10 interminables años, deseando tenerlos en frente para partir uno a uno sus cuellos. Una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en su rostro de mármol, intentando hacer así más llevadera su estadía allí, y su venganza.

Mas un grito masculino lo sacó de su liviano letargo. El fantasma no conocía esa casa ni a su magnánimo salvador, pero sí sabía que debía protegerlo. Guiado siempre por el instinto de supervivencia, el raciocinio no era algo que se le pudiera exigir a alguien que creció en la calle, asesinó con un cuchillo a su padre y fue el marginado de los marginados en los barrios de Marsella.

Impulsado por las energías que su salvador con la comida le había proporcionado, el fantasma, tan pálido como la propia muerte e imponente como la misma, se dirigió hacia donde creyó escuchar el grito. Todo sucedió muy rápido desde ese momento en adelante. Uno de los dos hombres yacientes en la sala estaba atacando a otro. Recordó sentir la rabia reverberando en sus ojos y en el rincón más recóndito de su alma. Su mirada se cegó y empujó al agresor contra la pared con una fuerza sorprendente para encontrarse tan débil.

En cuanto pudo, el hombre salió corriendo. Y entonces pudo ver la cara de su salvador. De él.

Pensó en su delirio que era Jesús en persona quien, extendiendo una mano misericorde que no conocía en su vida hasta el momento, le había dado de comer y lo curó de sus heridas. Pero lo que vio no se lo esperaba. Sus piernas flaquearon. ¡era un enviado de Jesucristo!. Era…era…

-Manuel Aringarosa-Pronunció con cuidado el joven sacerdote, sin una pizca de temor ni por sus ojos rojizos, por su porte elevado o por aquella blancura espectral.

«Soy un espectro. Soy un fantasma y él no me teme». No acababa de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Era monstruoso. Horrible de parecer y aún peor era su alma. Aborrecido por un padre que mató a su esposa solo por dar a luz a tal anomalía, comparado solo a las pesadillas de los niños ricos. Él no lo podía estar mirando así. Tan…tan tiernamente. No.

Él le preguntaba con voz queda y suave, si hablaba español. El fantasma negó con la cabeza, con mucha suerte dominaba el francés, idioma que también leía, gracias a las viejas revistas que encontraba en la fábrica que hizo su hogar. Para ser un vagabundo como todos, era bastante inteligente y fuerte también. El fantasma recordaba eso. Y en su salvaje espíritu, había una ligera porción de orgullo por las hazañas que había realizado en un pasado que se desdibujaba.

«Gracias a eso estoy vivo», se dijo mientras el semblante del sacerdote lo tranquilizaba aún más. Dentro de sí surgió un sentimiento desconocido, algo que le abrasaba el pecho y también el alma. No podía despegar sus orbes rojizas de esos ojos oscuros y benditos. Le desconcertaba la forma en que lo miraba.

La fluidez de sus movimientos, el andar despreocupado, la tranquilidad de su dulce acento al dirigirse a su persona –como si el fantasma fuera en realidad un ser puro y casto- incluso la sangre que manaba a chorros de la naricita lastimada, desprendían por sí mismas un aire de bondad y bendición tan desconcertante como incitante. El impuro ser, pálido como la blanca lana, estaba deseando solo otra palabra de él. De Manuel Aringarosa, según le había dicho.

No se separaría de aquel hombre de bonanza y tranquilidad abrumadora. Habían no muchas cosas que el fantasma recordaba de sí mismo, de esa vida que parecía esfumársele de los dedos, pero una de ellas era su persistencia en conservar lo que le convenía. Algo así como los animalitos. Si te gusta una zona, te esmeras en permanecer en ella. Aún si los animales, más salvajes y feroces que tú, te dan competencia.

Y un animal metafórico de ferocidad increíble se presentó una mañana en la que el fantasma, aún sin un nombre que utilizar y por tanto sin identidad, estaba durmiendo. Él lo había despertado, como siempre con el desayuno y su sonrisa tranquila, pero esta vez había algo más. Una cosa realmente escalofriante que hizo al personaje de rojo mirar encogerse del miedo y pensar, con cierta nostalgia, que a pesar de todo allí estaba bien.

Un trozo de periódico. Y no cualquier periódico, si no que era el reportaje que anunciaba la fuga masiva de una cárcel de Andorra. La cárcel que lo había mantenido cautivo tanto tiempo. Sus ojos se desorbitaron ideando ya un plan para dejar inconsciente a quien tanto lo ayudó y huir. ¿Adonde?. No lo sabía, pero sí tenía claro que mientras más rápido se fuera, más difícil sería dar con su paradero.

El fantasma, como tantas veces, maldijo su condición de albino. Era el más distintivo de todos los reos. ¿Y si lo atrapaban?. ¿Qué haría?. No estaba dispuesto a volver allí. Si bien la fortaleza estaba destruida, lo podían enviar a otro lugar. Y aquel hombre que lo observaba discreto y tranquilo, colaboraría seguro con dicha operación.

Su vida podría haber dado ese giro terrible, pero el fantasma nunca se esperó que la súplica más apremiante de su corazón fuese escuchada por el altísimo. Jesús tenía fija en él su mirada, esos ojos serenos reflejados en el padre Aringarosa lo escrutaban y le habían oído. Un momento determinante en su vida, unos versículos de la Biblia en el libro de hechos de los apóstoles, y su identidad regresó a sí como si fuera una ropa nueva.

«Me llamo Silas. Yo soy Silas»

Esa noche de luna, donde brillaba el satélite de la misma forma que cuando se le fue entregada su nueva vida, cuando emergió de las profundidades de la cárcel, el hombre, al que ya no se le llamaría más fantasma, rezó por primera vez un padrenuestro. Era una oración repetitiva que lo acercaría más a Dios. El padre Aringarosa se lo había enseñado.

-Lo más importante de querer ser monje, además de ayudar a la gente necesitada como lo eras tú, es tener ganas de comunicarse con Dios.-El padre estaba sentado cómodamente en la silla. Unos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, acusando así la irrupción del mediodía,y un enorme hombre, de tez blanquísima y cabello largo, del mismo color, a sus pies, recostado en la alfombra, con la cabeza en sus rodillas, lo escuchaba ávido y atento.

-¿Cómo puedo hablar yo con Dios?-Preguntó luego de unos momentos de meditación silenciosa. Su voz firme que tanto había utilizado para intimidar en su otra vida, sonaba sedosa y cálida como la de un animal recién domado. Esas orbes fieras y rojas se fijaban en las oscuras de Manuel con tanta sumisión que al clérigo le invadió una ternura que no tenía procedencia.

-Elevando a él una oración-Explicó con calma, sintiendo el ligero peso de la cabeza del discípulo en sus rodillas. Hora y media llevaba hablándole, pero el hambre por la palabra de Jehová que poseía Silas no parecía saciarse con nada. Por una parte le conmovía en su corazón de cristiano, sí, este hombre de hermoso color níveo que a muchos le resultaba aterrador tenía una fe inquebrantable y sed de conocimiento. Pero por otro lado, tenía la boca seca y ese rostro perfecto, cincelado con nieve y nada no lo dejaba levantarse por agua.

El semblante de Silas decayó escabrosamente.-Yo…creo que yo no podré hacerlo, padre.-Su voz sonaba quebrada.

-¿y por qué no?-Manuel parecía desconcertado. Según su opinión, Silas era el más indicado para elevar un clamor al señor. En el fondo, a pesar de su rudeza, tenía un alma pura e inocente, similar a la de los salvajes del siglo XV.

-Porque…-El albino dudó. Fijó la mirada en un punto indeterminado que parecía estar muy lejos y luego continuó-Porque soy horrible. Soy un espectro.-

Aquello le acongojaba indeciblemente. Un rubor intenso tiñó sus empalidecidas mejillas, haciéndolo parecer así un tierno tomate. Incluso los ojos le convinaban con el aspecto. Ruborizándose todavía más ante esa loca ocurrencia, silas escondió la cara entre sus largas manos, que para su suerte estaban frías y le aliviaron el calor.

-Mi dulce Silas.-La voz del padre era un susurro casto y tranquilo. Una caricia en el largo cabello le obligó a levantar la mirada, que había bajado pudorosamente. Sus ojos le quemaban como una intensa llamarada.-Tu condición es perfecta. El blanco significa pureza.-

Aquella explicación dejó perplejo al discípulo. Abrió la boca un par de veces, queriendo preguntarle a su mentor por qué entonces todo el mundo desde su infancia lo despreció. Las voces de su padre, colegas y compañeros le retumbaron en lo más profundo de su ser, y la turbación que lo acongojaba se dejó ver en ese semblante a vista inexpresivo.

-¿Nunca te dijeron que el blanco significaba pureza?-El padre se inclinó ligeramente para mirar de más cerca los ojos del albino. Este negó con la cabeza, confuso todavía.-Así es-Prosiguió.-Eres puro, Silas. Tu cuerpo es tan puro como tu alma.-

El hombre sonrió, y su mentor lo imitó. nunca había sentido que sus diferencias corporales fuesen en realidad una bendición, y no un castigo divino como tanto argumentaba su borracho padre. Padre… ¿qué era eso?. En su mente solo podía ver a Aringarosa como un hombre digno de imitar, como alguien que mereciera su confianza. Le había enseñado parte del camino de Dios y él estaba dispuesto a tomar de su mano para recorrer la senda celestial. Aunque allí, mirando a Manuel con ojos de sueño, supo que ya estaba en el cielo.

-Enséñeme a rezar pues-Los ojos le brillaban con hambre de conocimiento. Sentía curiosidad por saber como sería la voz del omnipotente ¿qué se sentiría oírle?. Sus manos le temblaban cuando Aringarosa las tomó y las juntó. Entonces, cerrando los ojos, repitió las palabras que Silas estaba a punto de pronunciar, en su camastro.

-Padre nuestro, que estás en el cielo.

Santificado sea tu nombre

Venga a nosotros tu reino.

Hágase tu voluntad en la tierra, así también en el cielo.

Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día, y perdona

Nuestras ofensas, así como también perdonamos a los que nos ofenden.

No nos dejes caer en la tentación,

Mas líbranos del mal, amén.-

Se sintió sobrecogido. ¿cuánto fue a cambiar su vida gracias a la aparición de dios y del padre Aringarosa en ella?. Una mezcla de agradecimiento, calor, ternura y algo desconocido comprimió su vientre al fijar la vista en el crucifijo que pendía de la pared de su austera recámara. Las lágrimas que contenían sus ojos amenazaban con manchar con su recorrido húmedo sus pálidas mejillas, pero cerrando los ojos con fuerza, las retuvo allí. Vio el rostro de un joven sonriente, la persona más hermosa que había conocido jamás. Con el corazón de oro que a él tanto le faltó.

-Jesús-Susurró lentamente con la voz tomada.-Perdóname por causarle tantas molestias al padre Aringarosa, y recompensa por favor cada palabra que cultiva en tu siervo…-

En la entrada del cuarto, escondido tras la cortina que separaba a Silas de su habitáculo, al joven Manuel le llegó a los oídos el eco sordo de un sollozo. Pasmado, sintió que las piernas le temblaban de la emoción. Dios le había enviado un vaso de barro, uno que tenía que romper con las enseñanzas de la Biblia y con los golpes del látigo para crear un odre nuevo.

-En tus manos encomiendo mi espíritu, ayúdame a guiar a Silas-


End file.
